


Worthy of a prince

by frui



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frui/pseuds/frui
Summary: boleyn13所写Worthy of a prince一文的中文翻译Loki没有死。Loki成为了一名复仇者。Thor想要给Loki找个男朋友。给他的弟弟找个配得上的男朋友不会有多困难的。





	Worthy of a prince

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worthy of a prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538367) by [boleyn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13). 



这一切开始于Jarvis告诉复仇者们，有位入侵者登上了复仇者大厦的楼顶。所有人的武器都已经准备妥当时，通往楼顶阳台的门被推开了——那位大家都认识的、被推测已经死亡的北欧神走了进来。他的样子显得那么的随意，好像他每天都这么做似的。

在优雅地避开一支箭和一道冲击波后，Loki直接转向Thor，说：“我没有死。我听到了你在黑暗世界以及面对父亲时所说的话。众神之父和我来了一场谈话，一场漫长的谈话。我所做的一切都得到了原谅。只是我还要证明我的内心确确实实已经改变，接下来的一年我将会和你并肩作战。所以，我来到这里。我住在哪一层？”

Thor看起来像是成为了整个宇宙里最幸福的人，但是不过一秒钟，Hulk就冲破隔壁的墙用拳头向他弟弟砸去。  
而Pietro则漫不经心地开口问道：“所以，这是谁？”

***

Clint威胁他要在某个Thor绝对不会答应的地方来上一箭。Bruce表示这样可保证不了大厦的安全。Tony对此评论道：复仇者大厦对一只驯鹿来说可不是什么合适的地方。Natasha则面无表情，手里把玩着她最爱的小刀。而Maximoff双胞胎看上去很困惑。

但是比起陷入狂喜之中的雷神这都不算什么，现在他生命里唯一的目标就是让他疯狂的弟弟，这个曾经想要统治世界的前战争犯，成为一名复仇者。

对于让Loki在他的大厦里住下这件事，Tony可没什么热情。但是他就是停不下嘴，一定要说些话，比如：“Well，我们一点都不介意接纳一个曾经想要控制我们中大多数人的前反派……”

Barton朝他射了一箭。

***

Fury坚持要用测谎仪对Loki进行测试。是的，测谎仪。这真的很难让人信服。

“他想要谎言之神来进行谎言测试。对某个说不定发明了谎言的人进行谎言测试。太棒了，完全看不出有什么不对的地方。”

每个人都认同Tony所说的话。但是他们惊讶的是，Loki对此毫不反对。出于对安全性的综合考虑，他在大厦中央进行了测试。所有的复仇者都在场，环绕在他的周围。他的哥哥实在是太开心了，脸上一直挂着笑容，胡乱地拥抱身边每一个人。只有Natasha在Thor接近时扬起了小刀，他才作罢。

“你想要成为一名复仇者吗？”

“不。”

“你们听！他刚刚亲口说的！我就知道！”

“Clint。把箭放下！”

Clint几乎要开始撇嘴，而笑容终于从Thor脸上消失，“但是，弟弟……”

“他问我是否想要成为一名复仇者，Thor，我确实不想变成你们中的一员。我同意与你一起作战，是为了安抚众神之父，在这之后能够得到自由。”

Tony用战衣上的多种武器瞄准他“什么？你刚刚说你一点都不喜欢我们！高度可疑行为！”

Loki双手抱胸，扬起眉毛。

Fury提出下一个问题：“你计划背叛我们吗——我们应该接纳你吗？”

Loki翻了个白眼，回答道：“不。”

“Clint，你为什么朝他射箭？！”

“因为他明显在说谎！”

“测谎仪表明他没有在说谎。”

“拜托，他是谎言之神好吗？！”

Loki一边叹气一边揉捏自己的太阳穴，似乎对周围每一个人都有种无力感。“Barton探员，让我完成这场审问。如果你依然想要朝我射上几箭的话，等到审问结束再这么做。到时候随便你。”

Clint似乎暂时对此不再有意见，但是他的表情仍然泄露出他有多想给Loki的眼睛来上一箭。

“你有意图杀掉复仇者联盟中的一员吗？”

“不。”

“你有意图伤害或者杀掉这个星球上的任何一个人吗？”

“需要自保的时候我将毫不犹豫这么做。但是如果没有迫面临这种情况，我对任何人都没有使用暴力的想法。”

“Oh，我会让你面临这种情况的！”

“Clint！”

“你是否……”

“该死，Fury！”Tony摇头，把测谎仪推到一边，居高临下地看着Loki。而那个北欧神只是抬起头看着他，一点表情都没有。他的哥哥则完全相反，立即靠了过来，问道：“钢铁之人，你在做什么？”

“我打算好好使用这台测谎仪，问一些我们真正想要知道的问题。我希望你，斑比，能诚实地回答。”他俯下身来，几乎要贴上Loki的脸庞，看上去仿若威胁。

“所以，你真的操了那匹马吗？”

***

Loki得到的楼层在Thor的下面一层。而Jarvis得到了全天候监测他的指令。

 

“这是有史以来最糟糕的主意。”Clint把脸埋进手臂里，Natasha拍拍他的背，“我已经在期待说出‘我早就说过会这样’的时候了。就是有天我们都在睡梦中死去，然后我就可以说这句话了——‘我早就说过会这样。’”

“我知道你们有充分理由不信任我弟弟，但是他正在努力补偿自己的行为，我相信他会证明自己完全有资格成为我们中的一员。”Tony很想知道他这样一直笑会不会脸疼。Thor在他们中间仿佛一道灿烂的阳光。下一次他们会和某个超级反派Thor战斗，某个可能不会召唤闪电和雷电，而是召唤毛茸茸的独角兽和棉花糖的超级反派Thor。除非他们是和他弟弟战斗，不过那样的话还是很有可能

“无论你怎么说，Thor，他要是用奇怪的表情看我，我就给他眼睛来上一箭。”

Pietro轻哼了一声，Clint看向他：“什么？”

“从他来到这里，你已经朝他射了五箭，每一箭他都避过去了。我很怀疑他会在意你再给他一箭吗？他只需要再避过去就好。”

“你到底站谁那一边，哈？”

Pietro毫不在意地耸耸肩，说：“Wanda想要有个真正懂魔法的人在这儿。”

Thor的眼睛开始放光。而Clint、Tony和Natasha的脸上则好看了一些。“我怎么没想到这个。和另一个使用魔法的人一起战斗，我弟弟一定会很激动的。”

“太棒了，一个喜欢搞乱别人大脑的女孩儿，一个过去常常搞乱别人大脑，喜欢让人下跪的的男人。只有我一个人认为我们是遇上大麻烦了吗？”

***

结果证明遇上大麻烦的其实是下一个打算袭击纽约的反派。Tony还没穿好他的战衣，Steve通过通讯器告诉他Loki已经……恩，Loki已经把爆炸装置扔进了雪人堆里，一个人抓出了恐怖组织的大部分成员。只有Pietro足够快，来得及看到Loki灵巧地使用了魔法和物理的组合攻击。然后他们俩就坐在一起，等候余下的复仇们来打扫战场。

“你明白他要做什么了吗？诱骗我们相信他，当我们对他放下戒心的时候，再从背后捅我们一刀。”

对于Clint的固执，Steve只能叹气，“我们不会停止防备，我们也并不信任他。但是今天我还是很开心他帮忙解决了一个全球危机。”  
Steve走到Loki身边，好好地感谢了他一番，虽然整个过程看起来有点儿不自在，并且充满了尴尬的气氛。这主要在于Loki只耸耸肩膀，一句话没说就走开了。让留在原地的美国队长看起来仿佛一只迷路的小狗。

***

不过这种气氛马上就被赶走了，因为他们中那道灿烂的阳光把Loki拥入一个连骨头都要撞到一起去的怀抱里，一遍一遍地重复他有多么开心和自豪。看到Loki痛苦的表情，Clint笑得停不下来。一秒钟之后突然Thor的怀里只剩下空气，这下连Tony都快被Thor抱着空气的反应笑趴了。

***

Tony前半夜同Thor在一起，看了虎胆雄威的前两部。到后半夜，他选择待在工作室，改进自己的战衣。几个小时后，他多少有些步伐不稳地走进厨房，然后就被眼前的景象绊住了脚步。他绝对没醉到这种地步

Loki正站在他的厨房里，穿着像是阿斯加德的睡衣。这还不止，他正在……给自己做三明治。跟一个头脑清楚的人或者……普通人的做法不一样，Loki没有用手。面包片，火腿，西红柿，沙拉，还有其他需要的东西，浮在空气中旋转，再把他们自己组装成一个三明治。

这他妈是Tony生命中见过的最惊悚的事。

他什么都没说，因此Loki也没注意到有人进来。Tony慢慢开始后退，同时发誓他再也不会踏进这间厨房一步。

他刚后退两步，就撞在一个人的身上。

“Tony？”

“你不会想要进来这里的，Pietro！这会成为你生命中最该死的景象！”

Pietro只是皱起眉头，完全无视他的说法，迅速地进入厨房。Tony看到他顿住脚步，发现了Loki在做什么。也有可能是因为他穿了什么。但是Pietro的惊讶只持续了他眨下眼的功夫。

Pietro走近那个北欧神，轻轻点头致意。“你做好这个之后，能给我也做一个三明治吗？”

Tony不可置信地张大嘴。

“What the fuck？！你为什么要……你完全可以用比他快的方式自己做一个！”

“Yeah，但是他这样做看起来比较有意思。”

在Tony认为他正遭受着人生中第一次心脏病发作的时候，Loki只是耸耸肩，从容地打个手势，两片面包立即浮到空中。

Fuck.

***

当Loki把一个准备袭击旧金山的超级反派冻住之后，Steve忍不住握住这个拯救了半个西海岸的人的肩头表示自己的感激和支持。Clint小声嘟囔Loki可真是个有耐心的小婊子。而Thor坚持要为他弟弟的伟大事迹举行一场宴会来庆祝。

再一次，Loki只是耸耸肩。

Tony担起了组织宴会的任务。在他看见Wanda询问Loki能否教她心灵远程控制的时候，整个人都被惊吓到了。

“Natasha，Loki正在带坏双胞胎！”

Natasha只是扬起眉毛，看向Loki和Wanda。那个阿斯加德人看起来已经在教导她，因为Loki前面那桌的探员里，至少有10个人的证件正从他们口袋里飘浮出来。

Natasha只说了句：“这可能会非常有用。”

Tony觉得身边的每一个人都在丧失理智。

***

一旦你拥有参与复仇者电影之夜的权利，就意味着你正式成为一名复仇者。他们没有把这条规矩写下来，但这基本是大家默认的。Loki没有被任何一个人邀请参加电影之夜，至少Tony希望他没有，但是当他突然决定加入的时候，没有人出言拒绝。即使是Clint也没有。在Loki坐下的十分钟里，他的眼睛一直追随着Loki每一个动作。但是之后他的注意力就像其他人一样专注在电影上。

十分钟后Tony陷进沙发里，看着Steve递给Loki一个装得满满的爆米花桶，微笑问道：“你想尝尝吗？”  
美国队长正在试图和一个人曾经想要毁掉半个纽约的人做朋友。那桶爆米花就是他们友谊天长地久的证明。如果Loki没有用那个桶去揍Steve的话，Tony真的想去吐一吐。

不幸的是Loki确实没有。他只是用他长而优雅的手指捏起一颗爆米花，“谢谢。”

这真是不能再诡异了。

但它确实还可以再诡异一点。

当电影结束之后，Steve继续进行他的新使命，试图开始一场交谈，“所以，Loki……你觉得这部电影怎么样？”

Loki给出的答案简单而直白，“很恐怖。”

说完他就瞬间消失了，剩下的人坐在这里像白痴一样。Clint叹了一大口气。“虽然我很不想承认，但他会是个很好的电影评论人。”

***

Tony不是那种肤浅的人。他真的不是。从某个难以察觉的时刻开始，Loki出现在周围再也不是件让人难以接受的事情。  
他们正一起同某个集中训练过并且死志坚定的秘密恐怖组织战斗。Wanda发挥了Loki给她展示过的新技巧。真他妈吓人。

每个人都在专注完成自己的任务。Tony到最后都没搞明白那些乱七八糟的人里的一个是怎么用一台火焰喷射器把Loki身上的衣服给烧掉的。

Thor近乎慌张地回击。而Natasha会让那个带着火焰喷射器的人后悔来到这世上还成为一名恐怖分子。  
Loki没什么事，除了——近乎裸体。而且他显然对半裸这件事非常恼怒。

他只这样待了大概三秒钟，因为Pietro用光一般的速度出去给他找了些新衣服回来。

该死的飞毛腿。

Tony不是那种肤浅的人。但在意识到Loki真的超辣之后，他现在对Loki喜欢多了。

***  
通常没有人能让Tony自觉进入健身房。他可是钢铁侠，需要健身房来做什么？是的，通常他不会去那儿，但没办法，这是突发情况，红色预警的那种。

“Clint！”

在踢开健身房的大门后，Tony面对一种奇怪的景象。Natasha正在打空气。通常她会是在踢弹力球，沙袋，或者Clint。真是奇怪。

“太慢了，Romanoff探员。”

Loki……在Natasha身后实体化，而她转过身的速度比Tony眨眼都快，并且立即抬腿朝Loki踢过去。只差一点就能踢到Loki了，因为后者消失在空气中。

“Nat，发生了什么？他背叛了我们？现在是追捕Loki行动吗？我马上就准备好！”

“不要分散我的注意力，Tony。我让Loki陪我训练一下反射神经。”Natasha的眼睛飞速在周围暼过，突然她动作奇快地向后抬起手臂，只差一英寸就能击中Loki的脑袋。  
“到目前为止你的表现真是令人印象深刻。”然后Loki再次消失了。

Tony挠了挠自己的脑袋。自从Loki在这里住下后，一切都变得超乎寻常的奇怪。现在他甚至成为Natasha新的训练伙伴。Clint会怎么想啊？对了，Clint！

“你们看见Barton了吗？我得和他谈谈。”

Natasha转过身，从地上翻滚过去，踢出相当有威力的一击，但是Loki在屋子的另一端再次实体化出现。“这可不是你最佳的动作。”

Natasha叹息着伸展了下她的肌肉。“你找Clint做什么？重要吗？”

“这事大概算关系着性命和生死？”

Natasha无视了他的回答，闭上眼睛，明显专注于Loki将会再次出现的地方。

“Hey, 他吃了我的布丁，我名字可是就在上面！你别这样！我要求赔偿！”难以置信的是，Natasha没有因为这事像他一样愤怒起来。她只是再次转身，试图发起攻击，不过最后只发现Loki在她的另一侧。“抱歉，Romanoff探员。”

Loki看起来并不感到抱歉，他笑了起来。不过那个笑容很快就消失掉，因为Pietro精准地出现在他身后，并且抓住了他。这个人出现的太快了，简直像是瞬间移动。“抓到你了！”

Natasha和Pietro肯定是计划好的，也可能Natasha就是那种绝对不会错失良机的人。无论如何，Natasha立即踢出漂亮的一击，但是Pietro还得好好学学怎样把Loki紧紧抓住不放，这样才不会让Loki瞬间移动。Pietro被迫体会到Natasha一踢的威力，没错，是用脸体会的。Tony在笑抽和同情中差点背过气去。  
不过这里似乎并不需要Tony想要去取的急救箱。因为Loki出现在背后，赞许的点头：“非常漂亮，Romanoff探员。”

“是Natasha。”上帝啊，她甚至笑了。没有人关心快要失血过多的Pietro任何一秒钟。他流了那么多的血，一直流到训练地垫上。呕。

“漂亮……”Pietro从鼻子里喷气哼哼。

Loki翻了个白眼，“让我看看你的伤。”

再一次的，Loki施展了奇奇怪怪的东西。他的手在Pietro的脸的正上方转动，有绿光随之出现。是时候来点疯狂的东西了。

流血慢慢止住，突然Pietro的鼻子看起来也不歪了。他带着些许困惑摸了摸鼻子，然后看向Loki，“不算太糟糕。”

“不用谢。”Loki微笑示意。  
Tony非常不习惯有他在场的时候他竟然不是大家注意力的中心。“Hey，没有人想要帮我抓住那个布丁贼吗？！”

***

在工作室泡了两天以后，Tony终于决定出来看一些像样的，愚蠢的，无意义的电视节目。但是Tony发现放着电视的房间已经被人占着了，他真想用酸洗洗自己的眼睛。

“你们两个人是在玩泰坦尼克号的场景重现吗？如果是的话，行行好，在门上挂个牌子可以吗？”

Steve从他的素描板中抬起头，对着Tony皱眉。该死，他甚至没看过泰坦尼克号。他天天到底做什么去了？

“队长向我询问他是否可以画我，我说如果这个过程不会影响到我阅读这本书就可以。”Loki把手里的书翻过一页，连抬头看他一眼都没有，似乎对周围发生的事情并不感兴趣。

疯狂的人类啊。

Tony的目光越过Steve的肩膀，在画上来回。是的，他不得不承认这画画得真不错。Steve完全抓住了Loki眼中那种“我比你们任何人都好”的姿态。即使他只是在读一本书而已。形状优美的鼻梁，丰满的嘴唇，长而精巧的手指举着书本。现在Steve正在画头发的部分，它们收拢在Loki的耳后。

“Steve，你有意识到这种行为很奇怪吧？你连一顿晚饭都没有请就要画他？Thor可能对你会有错误的印象，甚至逼迫你跟他结婚好吗？”

美国队长的叹息可不常见，这很珍贵。“他有一种非凡的魅力，Tony。我想要试试看我是否能捕捉到这种魅力。”

“Hey，我也有着非凡的魅力！我有魅力到让人难以置信！我的魅力简直可以填满整个麦迪逊广场！”

“没错，但是Loki可以保持一两个小时不动也不说话，这是你绝对做不到的。”

哇哦，这可太刻薄了。美国队长正在欺负他，而Loki笑了出来。“哈，你看！看他！他在笑！这不算动吗？这都不算吗？”

“Tony，闭上嘴或者离开这里。”

“这是公用房间！”

“离开这里。”

“好吧。但是如果Thor要为了Loki的名誉和你打一架，别说我没警告过你！”

***

Tony怎么能忘了Thor也是个彻头彻尾的疯子呢？可能是因为在Loki出现后，大厦里的所有人都在逐渐失去理智。除了一点都不相信Loki的Tony。不过他很喜欢Loki跟Natasha训练的时候穿着黑色紧身裤的样子。只是因为Tony有一次或者两次正好进去健身房撞见，才碰巧知道Loki训练的时候会穿着黑色紧身裤。他可是有要紧的事情要问的，比如晚饭吃哪种披萨啊。不，他可不能让Jarvis来做这种小事。Jarvis是为了最伟大最重要的事情而发明的，不能用这种小事干扰他。Tony亲自去那儿还为了嘘Pietro，他总是试图抓住Loki来证明他完全有可能在下巴不碎的后果下抓住一个神。

Natasha和Pietro在和Loki一起训练。Wanda和Loki在搞一些奇怪的魔法，任何珍爱生命的人都该远离。Thor是地球上最快乐的人。Bruce对于Loki可以把魔法的物理性质描述出来感到非常开心。Clint愉悦地发现Loki有着同样糟糕的电影品味。而Tony……Tony喜欢Loki穿着黑色紧身裤的样子。

复仇者的生活真是太奇怪了。

即使如此，Tony还是惊奇于这竟然还可以再尴尬一点。或者再乱七八糟一点。

事情总是开始于Tony怀揣着最美好最单纯的意图进入一间屋子，然后发现一些糟糕的事情正在发生。

Tony在进入厨房发现Clint笑得都快从椅子上跌下来的时候，就应该意识到这是种可疑的情况。Clint身旁的Thor坐在桌子前，俯身盯着一台笔记本。这很奇怪。

“好吧，发生了什么？”

Tony的表现让Clint笑得更厉害了，几乎维持不住平衡。“我不能……太……这么……”

Tony皱起眉看向Thor，后者似乎根本没明白到Clint狂笑的原因，“发生了什么？你给他喝了Pietro曾经吐了一个小时的阿斯加德蜂蜜酒？”

“比那还要厉害……厉害多了……”

“我不知道Barton探员大笑的原因。我只是让他给我看了一个你们称之为约会网站的东西。”

这完全超乎了Tony的防御范围——他试图撑住桌子以防自己也躺倒地板上去，眼泪都快笑出来了。“我不知道你和Jane是这种开放式关系。还是你打算找个第三者来让日子更有趣一点？”

在狂笑的间隙Clint不住喘气，“比这还要厉害！更厉害”

Thor短暂扬了下眉毛，随后挂上他一如往常的笑容。“我正在给我弟弟找一个感情发展对象。”

这次Clint真的从椅子上摔了下去，Tony勉强支撑住自己。他们俩笑得几乎不能自已。这里到底发生了什么？Thor真的打算为Loki建个网络主页来给他找个女孩？！上帝啊！拜托！Tony真的忍不住想知道一旦Loki听到这个消息会发生什么。有些人比Tony更应该被扔出窗外。

“唔……Thor……并不是我不支持这件事，因为我真的完全支持你的想法。但是如果你认为Loki应该给自己找个女朋友……为什么不直接跟他说你认为他该找个女朋友呢？”Tony仍旧呼吸困难，坐在地板上，而一边的Clint正在擦眼睛。

现在Thor才看向他们，脸上是全然的困惑。“我不是试图给我弟弟找个女朋友。我想要他快乐。”

“好的，你是说你只想给他找个人上床？因为人与人之间的情感关系是魔鬼，它使人变得不快乐？再次申明，我非常支持你的想法。”

Thor缓慢地摇头。“不，我认为一份稳固的关系对我弟弟有好处。比起共同战斗的伙伴们，他更需要其他人在他身边。我只是说不要女孩儿，他从来没有表现出更喜欢一位女士陪伴在身边。”

这太超过了。Tony闭上了嘴。Clint的脸因为大笑越来越红，“一位北欧神想通过网络给他弟弟找个男朋友。这简直像过圣诞节一样。”

奇怪的是Tony不再认为这是件好笑的事情。“唔……你是在上一个正常的约会网站，是吧？面向人类的那种？”

一个错误的问题。Thor眯起眼，Tony确定他听到了远方的雷鸣。“你在暗示什么，Tony Stark?”

“没有什么！只是……你得小心防范这些约会网站！上面有很多奇怪的人！上面大多数人都只是想要性或者那种正常人根本不会参与的，疯狂古怪的性事。你弟弟长得很英俊，你得小心防范这些。会有一群人只是想要……而这群人对他本身根本没有兴趣。”

很明显，Thor根本没有考虑到遇到坏心肠人的可能性，“谢谢，Tony Stark，我没有想过这些。我会很小心的。”

“唔……你不想告诉Loki你在做什么吗？”

“等到我找到合适的人再告诉他。我弟弟他……如果你想为他做点好事的话，他可能会表现的暴躁和不屑一顾。”

做点好事……所以现在人们就是这么称呼这种行为的。

Clint还在笑。“你能想象他的个人信息吗？年龄——1000岁以上。爱好——告诉每一个人他有多么的卑微。最喜欢的姿势——跪姿。”

没有人询问Clint他乌青的眼圈是怎么来的，即使他承认他可能是有点活该。

***

所以Thor想给Loki找个男朋友，大概是因为这对他有好处。能让他快乐一点，或者只是Thor认为这样Loki应该会快乐一点。Thor是Tony的朋友，所以他应该帮他解决这个问题，对不对？

当然这和他看过Loki在屋里做瑜伽的视频片段一点关系都没有。Jarvis全天候监视每一个房间，有时候Tony认为看一眼也不错。可以监督，还有一些其他作用。

当Tony再一次不小心踏入健身房的时候，Loki正在调息。“你在分散我的注意力，Stark.”

“啊，我在用我非凡的魅力分散你的注意力。记住，我可有很多这种魅力。”

明显有点被惹恼了，Loki睁开眼睛，歪着头说：“说你要说的话，然后离开这里。”

好吧，Tony喜欢坦率的混蛋，不是吗？他还喜欢Loki的V领衫。而且他得帮Thor一个忙。谁知道什么样奇怪的人会在约会网站回应他呢？  
“Hey，有空你想和我出去约会吗？”

绿色的眸子望向他，Tony非常确定他的心跳比平时快了一些。

回答来得又快又无情：“不。”

再次闭上眼睛，Loki继续回到调息状态。Tony忍不住问自己见鬼的到底发生了什么。他可是Tony Stark，这整间屋都要被他的非凡魅力给挤爆了。“Hey，你明白我在说什么吗？我想要你和我出去约会。”

你确实是这么说的，而他确实说了不。

该死！突然听见Wanda和他说话真是吓了他一大跳，她是在他的脑袋里说话。“Fuck，我告诉过你不要再这么做！这他妈是骚扰！我就知道你们俩凑在一起没有好事！Oh, fuck you!”

Tony冲出房间，没有错过Loki唇边的微笑。

***

当然Thor这个愚蠢的计划没过多久就不再是个秘密。特别是Clint只要看见Thor或者Loki就笑得不行。好处是这种情况下Loki立即就会再次走开。Natasha搞明白所有事情之后嘲笑了Tony和Clint，因为他们没能说服Thor放弃这件事。

“钢铁之人，你说得对。我恐怕网上的大多数人都怀揣着不正当的意图。”Thor盯着电脑屏幕，看起来有点困窘。而Clint赶紧飞奔过来看Thor到底在说什么情况，差点把自己绊倒。“让我看看！让我看看！”

Thor因为厌恶皱紧了一张脸，不过这对Clint来说又像是过圣诞节一样欢乐。“Fcuk，这简直太赞了。Hey，美人儿。如果我邀请你共进晚餐的话，我们可以从甜点开始吃吗？因为你看起来真是秀色可餐。”

Natasha翻了个白眼，Thor皱着脸，Clint大笑起来，而Tony打算让Jarvis黑了这个愚蠢的约会网站，找到这个家伙的社会安全号码。

“他夸赞了我弟弟的外表，这很好，不过他似乎也只对我弟弟的外表感兴趣。”

“Oh，新消息，新消息！该死，Loki很受欢迎。伙计们，你们不会相信这个的！我们可以把这句话印在T恤上吗？我喜欢你阴险而强势的长相。我需要有人给我一个教训，我是个非常坏的男孩。”

“Thor，这是个什么样的约会网站？”

Tony可以回答Natasha这个问题——这是个即将被黑掉的约会网站，上面每一个给Loki发过信息的人都会收到某种“小礼物”。

“Oh，最佳信息来了！Loki看起来很受那些奇怪的人欢迎！”Clint清清喉咙，但仍然无法控制自己在朗读信息的时候不笑出来，“你拥有一副漂亮的身体。我喜欢你的长发。当你在我身下的时候，我想要他们缠绕在我的手指间，然后……”

“Barton探员！立刻停下来！我不想听这些毫无廉耻的人描绘他们想对我弟弟做什么样肮脏的事情。”

“Well，Thor，这是个在线约会网站。你在期待什么？”Tony做出一副冷淡的姿态。“诗歌和鲜花？你弟弟喜欢这些？诗歌和鲜花？”

Natasha看过来的表情吓坏了Tony，但是Thor一无所知。“是的，他肯定会更喜欢鲜花和诗歌。”

这问得太值了。

***

Tony给自己拿了些爆米花，坐在工作室其中一台电脑屏幕前。10秒钟前Jarvis告诉他，Loki和Wanda、Steve已经完成任务回到这里。所以现在游戏开始。可以看到大厦里每间屋子的视频记录是不是很棒？当然，除了Natasha的屋子，Tony有点怕她。

Loki今天的举止有礼而传统，实际上他从门走进了自己的屋子，在踏入一步之后步伐就止住了。啊！成功的第一步！

Loki显然对床上堆着的鲜花和纸张感到了惊讶，他绕着床慢慢走了一圈，从不同的角度观察这些东西。

也许偷偷摸摸溜进Loki的房间放这些东西不是个多好的主意。阿斯加德人隐私什么的……

最终Loki拾起其中一只绿色康乃馨，目不转睛地看着它。来嘛，斑比，给个微笑。这些花这么美，它们还是绿色的！

当Loki看完了花之后，他把这些花不甚在意地放在了一边，捡起一张纸来拜读Tony大师级的诗作。

玫瑰是红色的，紫罗兰是蓝色的，你的眼睛是绿色的。来吧，和我出去约会，不要这么小气。

Loki立即扔掉了它，然后转头看向……摄像头？！该死他是怎么知道摄像头装在哪里的？！

“不。”

再一次地，那么简单那么让人心碎。Tony从他那里连一句侮辱都得不到吗？

“我不知道你们美国人怎么称呼这个……但我想我听过一个说法——你被伤到了。”

Tony差点再次心脏病发作，急急转过身，也只来得及在Pietro消失前看见他该死的笑容。

“Jarvis！下次再有这种事情发生你能警告我一下吗？！”

***

A计划失败，B计划也一样没起作用。目前Tony所取得的成果只有让双胞胎知道了他……试图约Loki出去的计划。他绝不打算就此三振出局，那么为什么不试试点不一样的东西呢？

今天是电影之夜，不过因为今天轮到Steve选电影，双胞胎、Loki和Natasha都决定出去逛逛，带些饮料回来，免得在电视前睡过去。这对Tony来说是好事，因为现在他需要担心的只有Bruce可能会让Hulk出来，或者Thor捏碎他的头骨。再或者Clint死于狂笑。

他们都舒舒服服地坐在电视前面，Tony透露出索尔的计划：“所以，Thor，你给Loki找男朋友的事情进行得怎么样了？”

好吧，可能也要担心Steve死于窒息，因为他现在被爆米花噎住了。

“恐怕进行得不怎么顺利，钢铁之人。Natasha女士逼迫我删除了网上的个人信息。但我想她这么做或许是对的。我不相信那些陌生人能够恰当地对待我弟弟。”

“什么？男朋友？约会网站？”Steve看起来异常苍白，Clint安慰地拍拍他的大腿。“别担心，我会给你解释的。这太他妈滑稽了。”

“陌生人，没错。都不是什么好人，不值得相信。Loki需要一些值得信任的人，友善，可敬，也许不用那么有责任感，因为Loki很容易就会觉得自己被打扰。一个优秀，极富魅力，喜欢你弟弟，还敢对他稍微摆摆架子的人。听起来很不错吧？”

Thor看起来被勾起了兴趣，期待地看着Tony。“确实不错，你心里有人选了吗？”

“很高兴你问了我。我知道有一位伟大的，魅力非凡的倒霉蛋想要和你弟弟约会。他就在这里。”Tony的脸上浮现大大的笑容，作秀般地指向自己，忍不住还加上一句“看这里！”

接下来的发展相当诡异。Thor没有立即开心地跳起来，给他们计划婚礼，并且告诉Tony这是他有史以来最棒的注意。与之相反，他先是皱眉，然后以极小的弧度眯起眼睛。“我无意冒犯你，钢铁之人。但是你完全不适合成为一名王子的伴侣。”

Tony惊讶得张开嘴，Steve脸红的厉害，以至于Bruce觉得自己有义务给他拍拍背，Clint用梦幻般的眼神从一个人看到另一个人。“这简直太精彩了。”

“不适合？！Hey！我可是钢铁侠！我还是一名亿万富翁，一名慈善家，一名花花……随便什么，我拥有不可估量的魅力，我独自拯救过一次地球，差点因此死掉。我还帮忙拯救过一次地球，我简直棒极了，我连一根白头发都没有。而且我觉得你弟弟超辣！我怎么不适合成为……我怎么就配不上你弟弟了？”Tony非常激动，因为被Loki拒绝是一回事，但是被Thor说他不适合则完全让人无法接受。

Steve清清喉咙，试图打断他们，这主要是因为他觉得太尴尬了。“Tony，也许你应该……”

“我知道这些，而且我非常赞赏你作为一名战士和一名朋友的价值，Tony Stark.”Thor脸上是并不常见的严肃表情，这使得Tony非常想给他脸上来一下，“但是考虑到你之前那些罗曼史，我不能赞同你向我弟弟求爱。”

这他妈……

“哇哦，我要把这个传到Youtube上去！”Clint似乎拿着手机在记录这场对话，但是这完全没有影响到Tony。Thor不赞同他和Loki发展感情这事激怒了他，Loki一开始就拒绝和他约会这事现在根本不算什么。

“怎么回事？Tony，你想和Loki约会？”Steve仍然在试图搞明白情况，而Tony正试图不让自己怒火中烧。“现在，听着，劲爆点！有些事你搞错了！我是Tony Stark！不应该是我说服你，应该是你请求我！我拯救过世界，我还是年度单身汉。你还想要什么？”

“太棒了，Tony，完美！再大声一点，我手机的麦克风不是很好。”

目前在场唯一理智的人是Bruce，而他提起了一个Tony现在并不想考虑的话题。“如果你想和Loki出去约会，你不应该和Loki讨论这个吗？”

“Oh，拜托，Bruce！不要讲什么逻辑！你会毁了这个视频的。”

Thor摇着头，丝毫没有为自己是这样一个挑剔的混蛋而感到抱歉。“你有很多可贵之处，我很高兴称你为朋友。但是Loki需要稳定。需要平稳而通情达理的人。”

“Oh，棒极了，真的。Loki根本不会看那些无聊而乏味的人一眼。比如说Steve。”

“Hey！”被人冒犯的感觉可不常见，特别当你是个单纯、优良的男孩——美国队长。

Tony立即就后悔说出这些话，不只是因为Steve的反应，而是因为在场另一个金发蓝眼的家伙。Thor对于Tony对Loki有兴趣这件事的前景感到沮丧，但是现在Steve的名字暴露出来，Thor终于想起了怎么微笑。“如果队长向我弟弟示爱，这对我们整个家族都是一个巨大的荣耀。特别是对我弟弟来说。”

“到此为止。我现在就把战甲穿上。”Tony从沙发上起身，但是被Bruce按了回去，后者让他不要做蠢事。Clint则持相反意见。

 

“我们直说吧——你弟弟有点疯狂，他才变成好人不久。之前他试图控制世界，还想杀了你……即使这样我仍然配不上他，或许对他还有不利的影响？但是美国队长他？！”

Steve看上去一直想要找个洞钻进去，直到世界大战爆发再出来，他开口道：“Tony，你冷静一下！我没有兴趣和Loki约会。”

Thor的脸色暗下来，而Clint看上去随时都要高潮。“太可惜了，你是个好人，Rogers队长。”

“好个鬼！他给你弟弟画诡异的图！”

“他同意了给我做模特！”

“所以你对我弟弟有兴趣？”

“不！”

“为什么不呢，Steve？毕竟你是在场唯一一个配得上洛基王子的人。Bruce和莱戈拉斯生命里至少都说过一次脏话，所以他们完全不合适。”

Tony永远不会明白为什么Clint放下了他的手机，看起来似乎还觉到自己被冒犯。“Hey，没有人说我配不上。”

Thor的沉默和局促不安的表情足以使Clint脸色变黑。“什么？！我是个伟大的战士，我拯救过世界，我也不是Tony那种到处乱搞的疯子。”

“你选择弓箭作为武器，虽然你精通于此，远超其他弓箭手，但它仍然是一种懦弱的武器。”

“Tony，把战甲穿上。我这就拿上我的箭。我们要让这个家伙看看我们到底配不配得上。”

Bruce开始揉捏自己的太阳穴，轻声低哼，“我简直无法相信，有一天我会因为一场能不能和Loki约会的争论让Hulk出来。”

“大家都冷静一下……”

“你不要说话，Steve。你是配得上Loki的那个。”

“为什么你们要因为Thor怎么想而心烦？”Steve看着他们皱眉，“Clint，你甚至都不喜欢Loki。Tony，如果你喜欢Loki，你应该去问他喜不喜欢你。”

然后Thor证明了他是真的不知道什么时候该住嘴。“我弟弟的意见不会跟我有出入。他非常的……挑剔。”

没错，Thor不知道什么时候该住嘴。但是Tony决定证明一下他的嘴和脑子之间完全没有联系。“他操过一匹马，他还能有多挑剔？”

在Thor站起来以前，每个人都听到了外面轰轰作响的雷鸣。该死，Tony死定了。Thor蓝色的眼睛里闪动着怒火，快要刺穿他的身体，声音令他感到退缩。“我决不允许你传播肮脏的谎言来败坏我弟弟的名誉！”

Steve像一名可敬的勇士一样跳了出来，手放在Thor的胳膊上，“Thor，冷静一下。Tony只是有点心烦，因为你不赞同他和Loki约会。你得明白，刚刚你不是很……友好。Tony说的太过分了，他正要为此道歉。”

“什么？！我没有要……”

“Tony！”

“好吧，好吧……无论如何，对不起，我知道你弟弟是和正常的东西搞在一起……比如说人类。”

Thor低吼着回应，但是他似乎缓和下来，“我认为现在是一个看电影的好时候。”

“是的，请便。”Bruce如释重负的叹息明显到房间外都听得见。Tony打算放下这些事情。操他的Thor，他知道什么？他可是Tony Stark，他的魅力足以吸引任何人，他完全配得上Loki。

电影开始五分钟后，气氛是如此的平静，完全可以把人糊弄过去，觉得这场争论已经结束。如果不是因为Clint作为一名弓箭手的骄傲作祟的话——“但是你们这些家伙得明白，无论我是不是用弓箭，在你们之中Loki绝对会选择我。”

“做梦吧，Katniss。如果我是你的对手，你根本一点机会都没有。”

“这对话太荒谬了。我弟弟会选择队长而不是你们。”

“Thor，求你了，不要把我拖下水。”

这种对话持续了三分钟后，Bruce不得不离开这间屋子，不然他会把Hulk放出来。但是没有任何一个人注意到他的离开，因为他们都专注于为谁会取得Loki的喜爱而争吵。

“我比你性感！”

“首先，这是句假话。其次，Loki更看重智慧。他喜欢聪明的人，所以我可以，你出局。”

“拜托，不要跟我说是我想的那样。”

每个人都缩了一下，转身看见Natasha，Wanda，Pietro，还有Loki站在门下。他们的表情有的惊恐，有的好笑。Tony闭上眼睛，再睁开眼抬头盯着天花板。“Jarvis，你真的要被解雇了。”

Natasha捏捏鼻梁，微微摇头，“Clint，出列，现在。”

“这就来，Nat。”Clint做了个不屑一顾的手势，然后转身面向刚刚回到这里的复仇者们，特别是那个看上去对这些事情感到非常厌烦的人，“Hey，Loki。Thor认为我和Tony完全配不上你，而且既然约会网站上的那些人都没有资格，他想让你和队长开始一段感情……但是关键问题在于你对谁更感兴趣——我还是Tony？”

“上帝啊！”Steve开始祈祷，Natasha用俄语咒骂着，Wanda看起来很困惑，而Loki只是挑了挑眉毛，“所以当我不在的时候，你就和我们的战友讨论这些，哥哥。”

“Loki，我发誓，我们没有……”

Loki摇头，轻声叹息着，“我太累了，不想处理这种事情。我要去睡觉了。”他转头看向Pietro，“你来吗？”

没有等他回答，Loki直接用瞬间移动离开了这里。Pietro在大声陈述“我认为Stark为我男朋友的眼睛写诗真是太奇怪了……”之后也跟随他的脚步离开。

他走之后，留下四位目瞪口呆的男性复仇者。Wanda皱着眉头看着他们，“你们不知道？”

Clint眼珠子都要跳出来了，他盯着Natasha。“你知道？”

“我当然知道。”

“那你为什么不告诉我们？！”

“因为看你们闹笑话实在是令人神清气爽。”

然后这个女人也离开了，留下他们独自待在这里。Tony觉得自己一直到下个星期都无法释怀。被一个唯一优点只是跑得快的小男孩打败。他的名誉简直毁于一旦。

几分钟后Clint清了清喉咙，对上Thor的眼睛，“不过你得承认，Tony和我，比Pietro更配得上Loki吧？”

Thor的沉默足以说明一切。

“Oh，不是吧！”


End file.
